That Don't Impress Me Much
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: A song fic. Ro's looking for a ride. A few of her stalkers come to help her out. Warning of slight bashing of some of her stalkers mostly the one from Wired.


That Doesn't Impress me much…

A/N: Claps for herself. 

Billy-bob-joe-john-jacob-jingle-himersmith looks at the author sadly. "And I thought I was crazy." 

Josh looks over at him and nods. "I think dying seven times over does that to a person." 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have pushed her in front of the bus." 

"Hey I only did it four times." 

"Four? I thought you did it three times." 

"Nope It was either that or have her jump off a bridge." 

"Where would we find a bridge around here?" 

"Yeah it's not like there's many around here." 

"Hey there's one within walking distance from her school. She's going back pretty soon." 

"Yeah lets go Tuesday." 

"Alright but we have to convince Kenna." 

The author sighs. "Alright anyway here's the fic. Sorry if it's bad but when you have been sick with that stupid bug going around. Eighth time catching it as well. You can't really come up with something that isn't crazy and a little bit comic." 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zeta Project. If I did the show probably wouldn't be as great as it is. 

Ro walked down the street hoping to get a ride. She held out her thumb for a ride hoping to get out of this rain. She watched as a car slowed down beside her. She smiled as she saw the window roll down. Figures that one of her many stalkers would come by and stop for her. 

__

I've known a few guys, who thought they were pretty smart, 

But you've got being right down to an art, 

You think you're a genius- you drive me up the wall, 

You're regular original, a know-it-all, 

Oh-oo-oh you think you're special, 

Oh-oo-oh you think you're something else, 

Okay so you're a rocket scientist, 

That don't impress me much, 

So you got the brain but have you got the touch? 

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right, 

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night, 

That don't impress me much, 

"Hey come on Ro how can you pass up a handsome thing like myself?" 

"Sorry but there is two words I don't like in your name." 

"What is that?" 

"Kid for one and Genius for the other. See ya around." 

Ro just kept walking in the cold rain figuring she had a better chance out in the rain than surviving a drive with Bucky. 

She kept walking down the street up beside the curb sticking out her thumb for a ride. She saw a dark van drive up to her. She saw the red haired agent named West comb his hands through his hair. 

__

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket 

And a comb up his sleeve-just in case

And all that extra hold gel in your hair outta lock it, 

Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place, 

Okay so you're Brad Pitt, 

That don't impress me much, 

So you got the looks but have you got the touch, 

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right, 

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night, 

That don't impress me much, 

"Yeah right I think Lee is more likely to take a ride with you then I am Klutz." 

"Aww but she left and Bennet ordered me to stay away from her." 

"When did you ever listen to Bennet?" 

"Hey you're right." He hopped back into his car quickly speeding off. 

She shook her head before keep on looking for a decent ride. Soon she heard the sound of the Batmobile. She shook her head. He must have taken that kiss on the cheek a little too seriously. 

"Need a ride Ro?" 

__

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine, 

You make me take off my shoes before you let me in, 

I can't believe you kiss your car good night, 

C'mon baby you must be jokin' right, 

Okay so you've got a car, 

That don't Impress me much, 

So you got the moves but have you got the touch, 

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right, 

But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night, 

That don't impress me much, 

You think you're cool but have you got the touch? 

Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're all right, 

But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold lonely nights, 

That don't impress me much, 

"No thanks Batman thanks anyway." He shrugged. 

Ro sighed wondering if anyone of her stalkers was actually normal and not a total creep. She walked further in the rain. She saw a motorcycle pull up beside her. Ro shrieked as she saw who it was this time. The creepiest stalker of them all. He was worse than Krick. 

"Hey come on Ro I see that Zeta doesn't care for you." 

"I don't care." 

"I'm still offering to take care of you. I would do anything to make you happy." 

"Then get away from me!" 

"Aww come on please I'll give some creds." 

"What do you think I am some kind of prostitute of the street?" 

__

Okay so what do you think you're Elvis or something?

Whatever…

That don't impress me much. 

Zee saw one of the so-called freedom fighters talking to Ro. He grinned evilly to himself. He started up the bike he had bought for himself. "I think Ro asked you to leave her alone." 

"Oh yeah well who do you think you are?" Ro smirked recognizing the voice. 

"I think I'm the one who will see that Ro gets whatever she wishes." 

"Hey I saw her first." 

"I don't think so." He hopped off his bike. "You want a ride with me?" 

"Of course I would love to Zee!" Zee grinned as he picked Ro up in his arms carrying her to the bike. He set her in front of him. "See you around creep!" Ro yelled as Zee speed off. 

A/N: See what I mean? Anywho please review. Flame me Praise me do what ever you wish. Just let me know how I'm doing please? 


End file.
